Pringles
"Just try saying no to these salty parabolas!" - ''Jillian Holtzmann; Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)'' The Pringles were consumed by Jillian Holtzmann during the Gertrude Aldridge encounter in the 2016 movie. History Primary Canon Jillian Holtzmann carried a can of Original Flavor Pringles with her during the investigation of the Aldridge Mansion Museum. After Gertrude Aldridge floated out of the basement, Erin Gilbert heard a crunching noise. She turned to Holtzmann and realized she was eating Pringles. Erin couldn't believe she was eating. Holtzmann alluded to how irresistible they were and it was hard to stop. Secondary Canon After arriving in the Collectors' Limbo and seeing Tiamat, Holtzmann starting eating her chips. Trivia *This is one of the only food items in the film to not have a promotion campaign tied to it. *It was always scripted that Holtzmann would be snacking during the investigation. Paul Feig chose Pringles because the can would be easy for Kate McKinnon to carry around. Pringles, however, was not interested in being an official sponsor for product placement. Feig left the Pringles in anyway.EMPIRE Online "Empire Podcast: Ghostbusters Spoiler Special with Paul Feig" 25:28-25:57 7/27/16 Paul Feig says: "We had it scripted that she was just snacking the whole time because it would be really fun in that thing y'know for a joke in a very tense moment. Someone bites into a chip and scares the shit out of you. So yeah, it just became Pringles because it was just easier for her to carry around. We have no deal with Pringles I will tell you that. It's not like we're making any kind of money from Pringles which because at first I was like, 'Hey, let's get a deal with Pringles!' but they're like they didn't want anything to do with us. I have to change it to something else! But it's a can, the only chip that comes in a can I can think of." *The one liner was changed in a key scene involving the Pringles from "Just try saying no to these salty parabolas!"Jillian Holtzmann (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Theatrical Edition; Chapter 3 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:17:28-00:17:30). Sony Pictures. Jillian Holtzmann says: "Just try saying no to these salty parabolas." in the theatrical release to "Once you pop..." in the Extended Edition.Jillian Holtzmann (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 3 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:19:59). Sony Pictures. Jillian Holtzmann says: "Once you pop..." **"Once you pop..." is in reference to "Once you pop, you can't stop!" the Pringles slogan. *On page 19 of Ghostbusters 101 #2, in panel 2, a can of Pringles is on the table in the center. *On page 4 of Ghostbusters 101 #3, in panel 1, there's a can of Pringles in Holtzmann's bedroom left of her pillow. **In panel 2, Luis Antonio Delgado's 15 easter egg appears on the Pringles label near the "W" in "Wake Up." **Slimer is later seen in the story eating Pringles. *On Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1, Holtzmann is eating a stand-in brand for Pringles. *On page 10 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2, Holtzmann is eating from a stand-in brand for Pringles. It appeared on last issue's Cover B but the whole name is currently unknown. Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Chapter 03 Secondary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Deleted Scenes ***"Past Lives" *'IDW Comics' **Ghostbusters 101 ***Issue #2 ***Issue #3 **Ghostbusters Crossing Over ***Issue #2 ***Issue #7 ***Issue #8 References Gallery From Film and Trailers GB2016PringlesSc01.png|As seen in Chapter 03 GB2016PringlesSc02.png|As seen in Chapter 3 GB2016PringlesSc03.png|As seen in Chapter 3 Secondary Canon GB2016PringlesSc04.png|From deleted scene "Deleted Scene: "Past Lives". GhostTransporterIDW01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 PringlesIDW01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 PringlesIDW02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 PringlesIDWCrossingOverIssue1CoverB.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1 Cover B JillianHoltzmannIDW92.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 JillianHoltzmannIDW108.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 Category:Items Category:GB:2016 Items Category:IDW Items